Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to a formulation for fighting infection, counteracting inflamation, and reducing fever. More specifically, the present invention relates to an antibiotic/analgesic formulation for use in veterinary applications.
Antibiotics and analgesics are currently available in separate formulations, but they are frequently administered at about the same time. One disadvantage with formulations currently available is that antibiotics and analgesics must be administered separately. As a result, two dosages must be administered each time both are administered.
In order to overcome this disadvantage, formulations that include both an antibiotic and an analgesic are needed. These formulations should be usable in pour-on or injectable forms.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a formulation that contains both an antibiotic and an analgesic so that both can be administered together.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of making an antibiotic/analgesic formulation.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other objects are achieved by a pour-on or an injectable antibiotic/analgesic formulation that includes a mixture of an antibiotic, an analgesic, and at least one solvent.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned from the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.